The wandering survior and his lovely companion
by BeN the traveling alchemist
Summary: hey, thanks for looking at this nice little sumary, if you are interested go inside, its about some gamer guy that becomes some weird zombie girl s "master" and goes on an adventure to try and find a cure and also stop some evil guy from re-destroing the earth. i guess its a T rated, but it may contain some language
1. Chapter 1

hi there, and welcome to what probably is, my first story, or at leas, the first one im willing to post.

i have to say: this is just one of many stories im willing to share, all of them connected to a BIGGER one, once i have written enough of these stories i might start publishing the big one.

in the meanwhile, lets start whit this one shall we?

oh, i forgot: all of these stories have one or two things in comon:

-not so heroic hero.

-a super loyal servant/friend of strange or mythical origins.

oh btw, disclaimer:

i don't own the left for dead series, just watched some videos and checked some of the lore, so my knowledge is not so great, also I'm Mexican so my English isn't perfect :P.

oh also (don't worry this is the last message) all important battles will go in a Earthbound/MOTER-ish way. (cool RPG stuff).

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO lets begin.

rated T to M (it might contain som language and a bit of gore, maybe...)

this symbol is the "soundtrack" i was listening while writing. just to set up the mood.

-"RUN"- the walking dead game season 2

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP"- a guy said, running from a horde of dead guys, probably walkers or just zombies.

as that guy kept running, oh was he screwed, like realy-realy screwed, well as he kept running he saw a building in front of him.

"just a little further!, i can live one more day!"-he hopefully cheered.

he was getting closer, wow the gamer was actually going to make it! even I'm surprised. pressing onto his feet and legs he just ran and ran, he wasn't going to die running today, he was going to live once more. as he was getting closer and closer he noticed something, a smoker was coming for him, the horde was getting smaller, they couldn't keep up, but the smoker was still there.

at least the area was big enough for a battle, his metal bat could endure some fighting too, he had to make sure he dint let that special infected alive, that thing could follow him into the building!

"oh well, i guess I will have to deal whit a mini-boss!"-Ben said, getting on a fighting stance.

Mini-Boss Battle!

Ben the wandering survivor V.S. Smoker the guy that pisses people off.

Ben attacked!-25 DMG

smoker is hesitating...

Ben did a back-off swing!-12 DMG the enemy is stunned!

Ben did a swing combo 3 hits!-34 DMG

smoker came back!

Smoker is coughing

smoker did whip attack!- 45 DMG

Ben is getting nervous. spd went down by 2 (the enemy is a friking zombie, like that matters.)

But hes not willing to die!

Ben did a heavy swing attack! SMASHHHHHHHHHHHHING HIT!- 79 DMG

smoker tried to grab Ben whit its tongue...but missed!

"crew you!"

Smoker cough in Ben´s face.

"ewww gross"- Ben said

Ben attacked!- 26 DMG

smoker slashed whit its tongue- 50 DMG

Ben is getting a bit tired HP left = 67

Ben did a full on tackle and smashed his way!- 40 DMG

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

smoker is trying to shake Ben off...But he is still attacking!- 30 DMG

"GrRuRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!" ("AHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE TAKE THIS KID OF ME!")

Smoker was defeated!

-"victory" FF

"Victory!, now lets keep moving."

-"victory" FF

\- "smt iv"

BeN´s POV

"Oh well, I just defeated a smoker on my own. I should be proud- OH CRAP THAH THING BITE ME?! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" I stoped when I heard more zombies coming, " oh yeah the building" I said as I desperately ran to the building.

*inside building*

Ok im inside… now what? Im bitten, at this rate I might die and pace out at any moment, what should I do!?. Ok lets do a quick check…

My arms have a few scratches. "not big deal…"

Slashes on my not so perfectly build torso…"ok"

"My black hair is sticky… ugh gross, wish I could take a bath"

What I was scared the most…a bite on my leg and on my arm…

Oh no… its over…im getting…ex…aust…ed….uhhhhhhhgnnnnnnnnng. my vision is staring….to….get….blur-*thump*

Ugh….wait, it feels soft… im still blurry but…it feels like a lap…wait wha- as I forced my sight I noticed someone… or… _something…._ was it a "huntress"? …because…I've… seen some….but not…whit claws…so…..big…ugh.

Normal POV

"ID serenity" Fire Emblem Awakening

As BeN fell unconscious into the girl´s lap, she just stared at him, she had seen him somewhere before, was him the guy who saved her from one of those big zombies? Even if she was a monster, he saved her, which was weird, most people would just run and let her die, or shot her.

But, she wasn't a "huntress" as he called her, she was wearing a hoodie, but other than that, she was different, yes she had claws, but these were bigger, way bigger, like Taokaka big or hisen-ko big. Plus long sleeves, standing, her claws would almost touch the ground. But she was skilled whit these, actually, she was feared by most of monsters, thanks desroyers AND magnus would run away from her, even summoners and growers would have a difficult time holding her back.

Yet, she wasn't aggressive,she had helped some of the younger survivors by giving food and secretly guarding them, and she even wasn't good at being a "huntress" as most people would mistake her, her bulky claws and not-so-fast movement would ruin her hiding spot.

"hhhhhheee….. f-fa…miliarrrrr….meeeeee…..owee…hiiimmm…..meee…..s-s-serrrve….him…." she said as her voice stared to get clearer, she could barely remember the last time she spoke. As she moved her long,loooooong hair off his new "master´s" face.

A few hours have passed now its nighttime, and BeN stared to wake up.

*scratch* *scratch* and a big _pawn_ on his chest was all he was feeling.

("ooooooohhhhhhhhh that feels gooooooooooooo-wait what? I should wke up!")

"ugh…am I infected already?...huh?" BeN said as he noticed that he still was in someone´s lap, then he saw the feminine form lovely scratching his head whit her _pawn-like claws_ , and also saw her other _pawn_ on his belly, almost like if she was hugging him, it was weird, but he liked it, yet one question remained, well two, but the most important for him was:

"am I infected?"

After standing up, before checking, his view still a bit blurry, " I hope I turned into a hunter! Please let me be a hunter!" he said to himself.

And…nothing, he dint seemed different, it was confusing, wasn't he bitten just a while ago? And dint he just passed out? Well he WAS exhausted, and he dint slept in 2 days, but he cant be one of the very rare immunes right? … right? …

"I passed out because of tiredness! Not because of the bite! He was immune! And dam was he freaked of the thought of being near a zombie that looked like a taokaka/hisen-ko/huntress girl!

"hey, thank you for not killing me, really. My name´s BeN, im a wandering gamer in look for some electricity. oh and also i hunt down "elder infectors", you know, the strongest kind of zombie around here, they might have a cure inside of their organic system, so I kill them and extract their DNA. But I doubt you got all that, tell me, if you dint killed me, then that means you´re a reasonable being, so would you mind telling me your name?"- BeN politely said and asked.

"T-T-T…T….." was all she could say, "doont…..remember…muchhhhhhh….. mmmassster …give me…. New nameeeeh….."

"master?, oh wait! I remember! You were that claw girl that was fighting an elder infector, and I ended up saving!, well I guess you returned the favor, ok its settled, I could use some help and company, so I officialy call you Tania, not Tanya or Tatyana, Tania." BeN said.

Oh boy, this is going to be an interesting story

"here we are! The shepards´ garrison" Fire Emblem Awakening

well that's all for the first episode, sorry if it's a bit short.

If you have any complains feel free to tell me, I might consider it.

Also, in case you dint noticed, this isn't just L4D zombies, nope, I just tagged this game because there were some L4D zombies in it, I might have tagged the walking dead too, that's because theres actually going to be a villain and a story to all this, I just wanted to know if people were going to be interested.

And lastly, if you would like to appear in the story just tell me a few characteristics and companions, zombies or people it doesn't matter, and I might put you as cameos or even make you a solid character, you can be creative, since there are lots of virus variations and clothes, you can make a badass knight or a cool looking furry guy/girl. (well the last ones will be just people whit some fake ears, but hey, that's something)

Well, see you next time! Buh-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey, welcome to another chapter, thanks for sticking along once more!.

So, since im inspired, and I have around 8 views I thought I might keep this flowing, so when somebody get interested by the story, they have at least 2 or 3 chapters to read and stay hooked.

As I said before, I don't own:

The walking dead

Left 4 dead

Resident evil

And other franchises I mention during this fic, al I own are my ocs, even YOUR OCs aren't mine.

Other than that, remember, im looking for OCs if you want to make a cameo appearance send me a description on the review whenever the "recruitment camp" appears, it will contain on what kind of OC im looking for.

AND lastly, I give my thanks to that guy who was the first viewer, if you are reading this, thanks, at least I know somebody is reading this. After all, I don't really care about reviews, as long as somebody is reading this its ok, BUT im asking for OCs because I would like to include as many people in this. So, in a future, when I work at Nintendo or as an INDIE I have some names to say :D.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

*/ Building F-2/*

Normal Pov

"ok, so tell me: do you have any food?, because let me tell you, running for such a long time sure lets you hungry!"-BeN said rubbing his belly before starting to get dizzy for a while, feeling weak he decided to sit down for a while. Tania looked worriedly, and quickly stared looking on some of the boxes that were scattered around the floors. Since she was a zombie, she dint realized that most of the things that she threw away were actually pretty useful for other survivors; yeah those painkillers and med kits could have been useful a few weeks ago.

*/Building F-3/*

("UgH, MorE OF thOSe BagS… aNd BottLes!, MasTER doe….sn't Neeeeed ThoSE! MASter WaNTs….. FOOooooD!")- Tania said frantically as she stared to pile up all those "useless" bags and bottles in a corner, eventually she found a bottle of water, a "pocket bag of sugar" whit a note: "keeps the crying ones calmed", and she also found a pack of chips, all that in a small backpack, probably left behind by some survivor in a hurry.

("YessSs MasTEr hAPpy NoWWw!")- she cheered happily as she ran back to the lower floor where BeN was.

*/building F-2/*

"masssssTerrrrrrr… F-founnd Fooood…"- Tania said as she carefully gave him the bag of chips, water and the small sugar bag, the note still on it.

"hey thanks!, *ñam* hey I need to go get my backpack, I left it *glup* *glup* somewhere on the street, *ñam* ñam* it has some important stuff, like more food , medical stuff, and my personal belongs., *ñam* after I take a small break, I need you to help me get my backpack back, ok?"- BeN said, still eating chips and drinking water, offering some to his new "servant" friend.

"offf couuursse! *ñam* …Iiiii…. hhhhelp!"- she said while sitting down on the floor.

-(a few hours later, daytime)-

"well, that should do it!"- BeN said as he picked up the old backpack Tania found and filled it whit some painkillers and med kits. If his luck was as usual, there was going to be a mess outside.

(/-Quick character check time!-/)

BeN - LV. 12 sword n00b- (survivor.)

HP: 150 Ability: Lucky bastard.

Tania – LV 20 Claw tao-hisen-kako girl- (unique infected)

HP: 400 Ability: Loyal servant.

(/-quick check complete-/)

"ok, all set! Let´s go!"- BeN said as they both stared to go outside.

(/-entering "street battlefield" -/)

As both heroes went outside of the building, BeN sighted his backpack on the ground not so far, it was a pretty durable one, whit metal scraps fussed all over it, it was so sturdy, that he actually used it as a shield in some occasions!, but there was a problem: since he accidentally dropped it while running, it was in the middle of the street.

"oh crap, looks like we´ll have to make our way through some of these things"-BeN said, however, there was a bit of a catch, some zombies were "walkers" named after the resemblance of zombies in the TV show. Those were pretty weak and slow, then there were other less common who were smarter, and other kind of normal, faster zombies.

"Things are about to get messy!"- BeN said as he noticed zombies approaching.

* * *

(=/Encounter! Horde! =/)

HORDE appeared!

"here we go! Tania, can you fi- *SLASH* *SWIFHT* *GRRRRRRARRRRGGGG-*SLASH*! (OH SHIT SOMEONE TAKE HER OFF M-*SLASH*) 12 zombies killed!- ok, I guess you can fight."- BeN said as Tania charged forward, not letting a single zombie get near her master.

"heh, at least I won't have to worry about her, now is MY turn to be badass!"- BeN went full-force and stared to swing aimlessly – 3 zombies killed… well, that wasn't too badass…

HORDE bitte BeN…25 DMG

BeN used a small med kid, BeN´s HP is maxed out.

HORDE is getting #REKT – 18 zombies remaining.

HORDE attacked- BeN is getting surrounded…but Tania came slashing through. 9 zombies killed!

"YEAH! Whit such an OP servant I don't have to worry about any- *GRUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG* OH-SHIT-A-TANK!"

TANK rank E appeared!

TANK charged forward!...but ended killing 9 zombies on his way!

HORDE was defeated!

"grrrrrrr…doooont likeee biiiig guuuys…..tooo dangerooussssssss….masterrr, we haave to runnnn…."- Tania said, not realizing that BeN got punched by the big thing- 200 mortal DMG!- "MASTEEERRRR! NOOOO!"

#Ability activated! : Loyal servant

Tania ignored all kinds of physical pain!

"AHHHHH SHIEEEEEEEEEEEE- *crash* ARGGGHHH THAT hurts…..ugh….."BeN said as he stood up. "ugh… gona have to run, but at least I crashed near my backpack….."

#Ability activated! : Lucky bastard

BeN miraculously survived whit 10 HP

$- got "BeN´s backpack"-$

"ooohh a penny!"

$- got "penny"-$

"ok we´re ready to go!, Tania! We´re making a RUN FOR IT."

"Maaassster is aalive! , weee goo now!"- She said quickly running and picking BeN up in the process, she was pretty strong!.

"ugh….. lets go to the building, well patch ourselves in there."- BeN said.

Tania and co. tried to escape…and did!

* * *

*/Back in the building/*

"well, that was a close one….uhhh….i realy got rekt over there ACKK!...uhhh… im….going…to….take a nap….*thump*" – BeN fell asleep, pretty hurt and damaged, but alive.

"MASTER! Ohhh? Master ssstill aliivee! Jusssst asssleep!, Tania cure massster while asleep, he doesn't feeeel painnn! Massster gratefull!"- She said, but she wasn't healing him the usual way, she dint knew how to use medical stuff, but she DID knew how to heal, she had done it a few times and it worked whit her and humans or zombies alike.

Her organic fluids.

Not in any pervert way, actually, almost all her fluids had cells whit repairing properties, so her saliva, blood, milk, etc, it all had curative effects, the most common thing she did was spitting on wounds, it helped and was useful for quick-heals during battles.

*an hour latter*

BeN´s POV

Ugh….don't tell me I died, please…. Well, if im thinking and I don't see God, G.O.D., Buda, Naga, Arceus or any kind of Godly form, I must be unconscious. Ohhhhhh… what´s this…. feeling on my belly? Feels nice…wait! Last time I felt unconscious something nice but weird happened, do I really want to wake up?...*sight*… I guess I have to….

As I opened my eyes I noticed something, SHE: LICKING ME: FUCKING PANIKED

"WTF ARE YOU DOING!?"-was all I could say, what if she tasted me and was going to eat me!?, yet again, she seemed pretty serious about the "master and servant" thing, so she couldn't be doing any harm, besides, he felt no pain, compared how just a few minutes ago he was dying from pain.

"Sorrrry mmassster,…. Diid….. hurrrted?"

"no no no, sorry, you just took me by surprise."

So…why dint she used the med kit before? She dint knew how to use one? I mean its so simple that almost any human could- ooooooooohhhhhhhhh….

Oh well, as long as she means no harm, let her be.

After a few minutes I felt pain no more, im glad I saved her, now I wont be so lonely here, ahhhhhh I still remember my life in Mexico just before the incident…. It wasn't pretty, well, his life dint sucked, he had a lovely family a sister 2 dogs a lazy cat and some weird fish his dad found in the toilet, he had almost any thing he wanted as long as there were enough money. We were a Middle-class family. In the school, well he wasn't the smartest, but he did pretty well, in Mexico they rate students from 1-10 and he usually was an 8.5 guy sometimes 7.5, he had some good friends, gamer friends, which was hard because in Mexico not may people like Nintendo games, the say its kids stuff… but oh well, seems like they never played SMT or Fire emblem… and then there was the thing that bothered him most: society, not in a dramatic way, you see: 90% of guys love soccer and sports, and only a small part of people are full balanced gamers like me. So yeah, and also everyone treated girlfriends as trophies, even some of my family members asked in parties or reunions: "so Benjamin, how's the girlfriend? Ehhh?" and he would just say "don't have one….im not looking for one neither".

Normal Pov

well, he wasn't looking for one, he wasn't in love whit anyone, they were usually sluty, cold, too energetic and sluty, or way too jealous, so he dint felt anything, in the most literal way possible he felt hollow inside, so only his games, drawings, friends and stories kept him entertained and happy.

Oh and then this madness happened and everything went to hell.

Then, he discovered this was some crazy asshole´s fault and did all this on purpose, so since he dint had a group nor direction, he decided this would be his "main quest" as he stared to see this as a Videogame, in order to keep his sanity.

He eventually found some survivors but always ended parting ways whit the group. So in a way, he was a loner, and not a badass one.

As he stop thinking about the not-so-far past he sat up as Tania finished healing him. The she said

"massster… do youuu want anything elssssse? I cann do anythinnngg you wisssshhhh…" she said, blushing a little.

Well, talking about unexpected turns….. oh well this was a golden chance, he had been pretty lonely, so when she asked him he wasn't that unprepared. So, he asked.

"uh… well… I really feel lonely around here before I found you. So I DO have something to ask, its pretty simple…"- he said, not blushing, how weird, considering what anyone would do he feels calm…

("eeeeek my masssterr is going to wannnt meeeeee! Meee happyyy this fast!")- she thought

"I want…a hug"

"EEEHHHHHH? Masssster jussst asssk forrr huuuuuug?!"

"yep"

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

…

….

…

…

Well that was unexpected, I even was ready to put a lemon warning….

…

…

Then, she descided to make her master happy, it was a long hug, really long, and both seem to enjoy it, BeN specially, he felt warm inside, he was happy for a while, if she´s going to be his companion, he was the luckiest and happiest guy around.

"thanks….."- was all he said. Tania, on the other hand, was blushing, she was commoved by his pure desire of love, he dint wanted to have sex, nor to be the most powerfull man, all this young buy wanted, was a hug….

Afte they prepared themselves, BeN made up a plan, he needed a base, a central base, so he could hunt down the elder infectors and keep track of that doctor, the one who did all this.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading, if you are planning to stick whit me, thanks! At least I know somebody is reading!

Remember, if you have any complains in how I tell the story ("battle system" or other POVs) feel free to tell me, I could really use your advice, I will probably start "recruiting" OCs when I have 2 or 3 reviews telling me they are willing to appear, anyway, thanks for reading see you next time amigo! O amiga!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- on the way to the tower-

Hey, hows it going? Its been a while!, but now im posting chapter 3 and start working on chapter 4, the whole soundtrack theme thing isn´t coming back, as some symbols just wont appear on the page…

But I will give credit to OberleutnantFalke for that awesome zombie battle theme that inspired me :)

Anyway, I think I don't have any other messages aside for a "recruitment camp" announcement

O.A.Z.P. RECRUITMENT CAMP PROGRAM

-Looking for skilled sniper, silent if possible,male/female-

-Cook needed, Female if possible, gentle if possible-

-Looking for skilled melee fighter, badass if possible, male/female-

(main street- union city-)

Normal POV.

As our heroes wandered in the middle of the street, Ben took out a map and continued walking, Tania was slashing some zombies that were on the way, this was a calm day…

"ok! I think is set! , Tania, we must go to Union tower, there should be an helicopter that we can use to get a better view of the city so we can find a good place to build a compound." BeN said, while Tania had a worried look on her face

"b-buut…masster, whhhat ifff therresss no hhhelicooopterrr?"

"then we can just keep all the loot we find there, there should be some supply boxes over there." BeN responded, sounding confident.

Walking down the street, our heroes could see other 4 persons, a blonde haired girl, a young boy, a guy wearing a cowboy hat and a black guy whit a green cap.

BeN aproachet carelessly, the group seemed worried, so he kindly greeted them.

"hi, where are you going?"- BeN said, telling Tania to come closer.

"WOAH ANOTHER ZOMBIE! RACHEL SHOO-

"Hey! Hold on! She means no harm!"- BeN said, using his backpack as a shield and standing in front of her

"Rachel, low your gun" the cowboy badass guy said, looks like he´s the leader. "we could ask him for help, hey kiddo, you see: we are running down in supplies, and our friend Brandon here *points at the black guy* got bitten, by any chance do you have any Anti-Z pills? I know they are hard to find, we´ll repay you" the leader said.

"oh crap… I don't think we have any of those…*searches backpack* no, sorry, but, we are going to union tower, there should be some supply boxes in there. Wanna join us for a while?"- BeN said

"well, I guess we can look there, what do you say peter?"- Rachel asked the leader.

"I don't know, Brandon, can you stand?"

"ugh…no…sorry"

"oh no what do we do sis?" asked the little boy, Tyler

"I dunno… maybe… we´ll have to-

Tania politely interrupted

"masssterr, can ii try ssssomethinnng?"

"huh? What is it?"

"you ssee, wheenn master unconscious Tanya noticed bite markssss sssso Tania bit massster to sstop him from turning…"

"wait WHAT- *as he checks himself he felts a small bite on his shoulder* OH WOW!, Tania!, That means you can cure people?!, I feel like a normal person so… QUICK BITE THAT GUY!"

"OK"

"wait don-*ouch!* hey!... that dint hurt much…but…"Brandon said, starting to feel better, the entire group was stunned, did they just found a guy that has a weird Zombie girl servant that can stop the infection? Well now that's convenient.

"hey, hey, kiddo, did you just made him immune? If so, would you mind? I mean, we would gladly help you."

"… I don't know, I'm still not shure if this is a cure, or if it just prolongs the virus, we should make a small camp, just in case, i´ll do some research."

Around 3 hours later-

The group had already made a small camp. They all shared some food, specially BeN, whose backpack was full of caned goodies and other stuff.

" now THAT was good! Thanks kiddo, without your ingredients we couldn't have made such burgers like these!- peter said, rubbing his belly

"heh, its been a while since I ate like this, your bread and meat helped too!"BeN said

"but why is your zombie girlfriend eating food too? Ist she supposed to eat other zombies? I don't want to sound like a b*tch, just asking." Rachel asked

"I dunno, I mean, if you had to choose between eating corpse or a burger, what would you chose? Besides, she´s not my girlfriend." BeN said politely while Tania tried to bite her burger, her bulky claws were too big, so she stabbed the burger whit one claw/finger like a fork and continued eating.

"well I guess you´re right, hey, thanks for saving me, really." Brandon said. It was a peaceful evening, and it was turning dark.

As sun started to fall, the group decided it would be wise to secure the area, so they went inside a electronics shop to try and catch some sleep.

-inside shop-

"ok, two dead guys, I take care of them"* peter pulls out a blunt sword/machete thing*

Zombie a is unaware

Zombie b is startled!

Peter did a heavy swing, head aimed!- zombie b got #REKT

Zombie a is startled!

Peter did a heavy swing!- zombie a took mortal damage!

Zombie a was defeated!

Victory!

"well, that was easy, now, let's prepare some beds, I'll make guard duty"

"Nooo…..Tania can do guarrrrd dutty…. Already sleeept…."

-( shop- nighttime)-

Everyone was asleep peacefully:

Peter was on a chair asleep holding his weapon like he was about to wake up bashing anything on his way

Rachel was on the improvised bed she made.

Tyler was whit her sister

Brandon was on a table

BeN was in Tania´s lap while she softly scratched BeN´s head, she was guarding, and making sure no one enters.

a hunter came and watched from the other side of the window.

Hunter points at Tania, then at him, inviting her to be his mate

She shakes her head, and points at BeN.

Hunter gets a bit depressed, then he points at his throat, he wants food.

Tania taps BeN on the head waking him up

"*yawn* what is it? You tap me softy so it isn't an emergency,*yawn* right? What is it then?"

"master, *points at hunter* he meansss no harm he wants food."

The hunter puts some puppy eyes.

"ooooookaaaaaay, I gues we have an extra burger,* picks one out of his backpack* here *yawwwn* please make sure he doesn't kill us."

Next day-

"ok everyone"- BeN said, as he stands up and starts explaining

"I did some research, and by research I mean doing nothing and hoping noting bad happens, so I came to the conclusion that, Tania can make a cure, or at least, make us naturally immune, so if anyone wants, we can start the thing."

After everyone was bitten, BeN stared to explain his plans, and also asked them to help him out in this one.

"so basically, we are going into union tower"- said Brandon

"yep"

"and make our way through hundreds of undead"

"Im pretty sure there are also some special guys too"

"everything so we can TRY to find an helicopter."

"yes, and also try to find that doctor guy I was talking about before"

"well, I gues we can… peter?"

"im pretty sure we can, we owe him, it's the least we can do."

And so, the temporal group stared to walk towards union tower.

Hey, thanks for reading, that's it for now, its been a while actually.

Sorry for such a lame ending, im kinda blocked and I still cant seem to finish the fourth chapter.

As always, thanks for sticking once more. I guess that's all I have to say so, until next time! BUH-BYE!


End file.
